Pride, Prejudice and Judo
by 2ndEnding
Summary: This is a modern take on Pride and Prejudice. With something Fanfiction has never had before...JUDO! (Sorry really bad summary) This is my first fan fic please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters. These are all Jane Austen's characters.**

**This is a modern take on Pride and Prejudice. With something Fanfiction has never had before...JUDO!(indeed if anyone is wondering I am a judoka myself)**

**This takes place from when all our characters are teenagers.**

**There is only 8 months difference between Elizabeth and Darcy instead of 8 years.**

**This is my first fanfic, please don't hate.**

**Please look at the glossary at the end of each chapter for words you may not understand if you do not do martial arts**

It had been another hard night at Judo practice. Elizabeth Bennet and her sister Jane walked back to their apartment on derbyshire st. Jane being 18 could legally be Elizabeths guardian. There had been many issues at home. Some such as rediculous younger sisters who tended to be reckless with drugs, money and many other things, and a mother who encouraged this type of behaviour, Elizabeth could not stand home and moved in with Jane when she turned 18.

Elizabeth was a black belt (second dan). Aged 17 years and 81 days had already become a world juniors champion and her goal was to go to Rio in 2016.

Jane on the other hand had just started started Judo after Elizabeth spent years pestering her to try judo. And indeed Jane did enjoy it very much.

**Several days Later...**

It was after randori practice when everyone was taking a break that the story starts. Sensei Gardner called Elizabeth, Charlotte Lucas, a very close friend of Elizabeth's and George Wickham, a newer member of the club who had transferred from London Judo a few months previous.

"Elizabeth, Charlotte, and George, I have just received a letter from the London Judo club telling us that some of their students are coming to train with us in preparation for the olympic trials. You may recognize some of the names. Charles Bingley, Caroline Bingley, I believe you faced her in the Hertfordshire tournament two years ago." Sensei Gardner said turning to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at the memory. She had done a beautiful picture perfect ippon seoi nage on her. "Richard Fitzwilliam and his cousin William Darcy" Sensei Gardener continued.

"Wait! William Darcy? THE William Darcy?" Elizabeth cried in shock

Sensei Gardener nodded.

William (Will) Darcy was a Judo legend. He had won his weight division* in the world Juniors 3 years in a row. He also beat the famous Henry Wickham. And legend says he got his black belt at 13 years old.

Elizabeth was stunned, she would have the honor of practicing with the world famous Will Darcy.

"I would like you, George and Charlotte to give them a warm welcome to our club" Sensei continued.

Elizabeth and Charlotte practically skipped back to Jane to tell her the news! They didn't notice Georges unhappy expressions.

"I can't believe it Lizzy! Will Darcy is coming HERE to our club to train!" Jane said excitedly. "I wonder if he really is as handsome as he is in the posters" Jane sneekly said as she looked over a Elizabeth to see her reaction.

"Shut up Jane!" Elizabeth said "He's coming with a bunch of other people too, so maybe they'll be more attractive people. Hey Jane maybe you will find your judo love" Elizabeth said cheekily.

Jane playfully hit Elizabeth on the shoulder and they went to continue there judo class.

Thats the first Chapter! Hope you liked it :) i know its short. But I have to go eat dinner :P

**-Glossary-**

dan- the level in which a black belt is, starts at first and goes up to 10 in Judo

randori- practicing with a partner the techniques you would use during an actual fight in a tournament. These techniques for judo would be throws as well as some ground work (newaza)

newaza- ground work in judo, so hold downs and escapes from hold downs

Sensei- Japanese word for Teacher

ippon seoi nage- one of the 67 official judo throws

* Judo competitions are categorized by weight and belt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you NMPPJ and Miki2204 for your lovely reviews and edits :)**

There was much talk about the world champion Will Darcy and some of the other London club members visit to Pemberley Judo club. As the days passed the tension could be felt. There were many more people coming regularly hoping to improve their techniques before the world famous Will Darcy came.

Finally one friday night they came.

They, the competitors were in the middle of their randori practice. Elizabeth was facing Charlotte, and just as the London club came in Elizabeth threw Charlotte with a beautiful harai goshi throw.

Just as Charlotte was doing her break fall onto the mat, everyone went quiet and stared at the guests.

Sensei Gardner walked over.

"So who is who?" Asked Charlotte in a whisper as she stood up.

"Darcy is on the right in the blue gi, and i don't know the rest" Elizabeth whispered with a smile. Her smile was so small that only charlotte could see it.

Darcy's POV

I had waited for this day for a month. The day I get to meet the world junior judo champion Elizabeth Bennet. I have heard so much about her that I am intrigued by her. I saw her at the Hertfordshire tournament two years ago. She was incredible. Perhaps it was because she threw Caroline so...beautifully, which not only made her shut up about how amazing she is at judo but gave her the humility that she was in desperate need of.

I couldn't think of anything but Elizabeth Bennet on the aeroplane from London. I had seen her in posters before and I was wondering if she'd be as beautiful as she was on the posters in person.

I don't think I've ever changed so fast for Judo practice since I was a child. I was so nervous and excited. I wondered what she would think of me. I've won the world Juniors as well. I know the girls go crazy over me. But would she? Why wouldn't she?

I walk into the dojo with Charles on my right and Caroline on my left and Rich behind us.

I see her do a beautiful harai goshi. And I'm caught on this girl. Something in the way she throws, or maybe its the way she looks in a judo gi but geez I can't look at anything but her!

I hear Caroline mumble something to me in the lines of "we are far away from London and the expert Judoka aren't we Will"

Can't she see these judoka are better than her? They don't cross their legs when doing a Mae Korobi Ukemi. And don't stick their butts out when doing randori.

I don't answer and turn my focus back to the Sensei. His name is Sensei Gardner.

Oh my Gawd he's calling her over!

"Elizabeth, Charlotte George!" Sensei Gardner called them over. The three of them jogged over. "You already know George, he's form your club. But this is Charlotte Lucas. She is going to be tested for her black belt this summer. She came 5th overall in her weight class at the brighton tournament last month. And this is Elizabeth Bennet. You already know her story." Sensei Gardner turned to make sure the three were still there and then continued "May I introduce Charles Bingley, was 6th overall at the world Juniors this year. Caroline Bingley, I believe you have fought Elizabeth before."

"Indeed we have" Caroline said with very cold civility

"Richard Fitzwilliam. An honorable mention by the ijf* at the last world juniors." Sensei Gardener continued as he looked back at George, Charlotte and Elizabeth

"Please, do call me Rich or Fitz" Richard said in all honesty

"And of course. William Darcy." Darcy nodded his head in recognition and looked anywhere but at Elizabeth.

"Come I shall introduce you to the rest of the club because everyone is staring at you" Sensei Gardener turns and starts to talk.

Elizabeths POV

They were here. Finally. And yet I am rather disappointed because Will Darcy seems like a cold person. I gave him a smile and he barely glanced my direction. He is not the Will Darcy who I saw interviewed on good morning America, the morning show and other such talk shows. He's so cold and seems so unfriendly!

After the formal introductions took place everyone went back to randori.

Jane did not have a partner and Charles offered to be her partner. I have to say they were very cute. And it didn't seem like he minded that Jane is just a yellow belt and he a black belt.

I practiced with Rich, as he liked being called. I beat his butt because he always had his left foot out so i could just do ouchi gari on him each time.

After class I saw Charles and Jane talking so I didn't want to disturb them so I just went to the change room changed and then walk to the bus stop to home with charlotte. We get on to the bus and sit at the the back of the bus then we see Charles and Will...Darcy come on the the bus. We try not to be visible and obvious that we're listening to their conversation... Its not that hard. This bus is always crowded.

Darcy's POV

I can't get her out of my head! I'm going to go crazy! She kept on beating Fitz so easily. And her tia toshi was beautiful. Oh my gawd! I step onto the bus. I hear charlie say something to me. Wait what did he say?

"Darcy! Jane is fabulous! She is beautiful and..." I tune out. I don't want to think about Jane. I've heard Charlies rants quite a few times. I still can't get over he is the older one of the two of us?!

"How do you think Jane's sister Elizabeth is?" My mind clicks when I hear Elizabeth's name.

I can't tell him that I think she is incredible at judo and her throws are definitely better than anyones...maybe even mine! And oh my gawd how absolutely beautiful she is. I can't think of anything... I say the first thing that comes to my head. "She is tolerable" that came out wrong.

"Darcy how can you say that! She is fantastic and quite pretty may I add" Charlie says back to me. Oh gawd I hope he doesn't fall for her...I have to think of something fast..."You were with the only pretty girl at the dojo" Damn it! Why do i alway end up saying the wrong thing?!

Elizabeth's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! 'Tolerable?' from the person I idolize?!

"Don't fret Lizzy, if he liked you you'd have to talk to him" Charlotte says to me.

I smile. My stop is coming. So I make the extra effort to pass both Charles and Darcy on my way off, even if its closer to my apartment if I got off at the back door. I just want to prove to Darcy that I heard his comment. 'Tolerable'. I shake my head. Why does this bother me so much?!

I press the button for the bus to stop. I pass by Darcy and Charles. And I quickly steal a glance back through the window of the bus. Darcy's face is in a state of shock staring at me. He knew I heard his comment. I laugh to myself and open the door to my apartment.

**-Glossary-**

harai goshi- another of the 67 official judo throws

gi- a uniform for martial arts.

ifj - International Judo Federation

Mae Korobi Ukemi - rolling breakfall

ouchi gari- another of the 67 official judo throws


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy's POV

I can't believe she heard us...me, insult her. It was last night, and now i am here, in her territory, not 24 hours later. I am standing in the doorway of the dojo watching her set up the mats for the saturday morning kids class. Why did i volunteer to teach this class? Right I didn't know she would be the one teaching it. I thought Sensei Gardner would be. But it's just her, and me. My thoughts are interrupted when she looks at me. Oh my gawd, she is beautiful. The morning sun coming from the back windows reflect off her beautifully. I bow into the dojo and walk over and she asks me if I can help set up the mats. I go grab a mat from the pile by the door and bring it over. We are completely silent. The first kids come into the Dojo. They're no more than 6. Some don't even have their belts tied. We finish setting up the mats and Elizabeth...Lizzy. Walks over to them and starts to help them tie their belts. I watch her from a distance. How right it looks to see her and the kids. mmm kids...I've always wanted kids...what if I had them with Lizzy? My mind was wandering to places it probably shouldn't considering she had heard me insult her less than 24 hours ago. She says something. I am kind of shocked out of my thoughts...She is introducing me!

"This is Sensei William Darcy. He is going to be helping me teach your class for the next 2 months." I smile at the kids.

"If anyone needs help tieing their belts I would be happy to help" I say with no real thought of what I am saying. I really don't want to make Lizzy even more mad at me. Suddenly a group of at least a dozen kids surround me. I feel so tall they're barely up to my waste. I kneel down and start to tie the belts.

Elizabeth's POV

I can not get over this morning's class. He was so... cold and he just stood there glaring at me from the moment he came in. I mean he was great with the kids, and he has a fabulous smile, man he should smile like that more often, but he didn't say anything unless he was bowing in or asked a question, which he directed to me. Clearly he's not capable of answering some of the simplest questions. Like which throws are hand techniques! Common! I'll give him some leniency considering this isn't his judo club and he doesn't know if he should teach certain stuff or not. Thank god this class is almost over.

"Lets play Sensei Says*...or rather Sensei's say" all the kids scream in excitement.

After the class as I wait for the bus I see Darcy run across the street towards the stop. What the hell is he doing?! It's a red light and the bus is nowhere in sight.

Darcys POV

I had to tell her that I am sorry. How though? Do I just go up to her and say "hey i'm sorry for insulting you. You're amazing" and then fall to the ground and beg for her forgiveness? Geez what have I come to. I feel like my every action has to be approved by her. And her only. It doesn't matter about anyone else. Just her. Before I know what I'm doing I am running across the street on a red light. Headed straight for Elizabeth. What the hell am I doing? I nearly get run over by a car but I am faster then I think. I stop in front of her. And I just stare. She looks back at me.

"uhhh... Hi" I say at last after a pause of at least 5 good minutes of her looking at me like 'what the heck are you doing' and me just staring into those beautiful eyes of hers. I rake my hand through my hair. "Hey" she says with a little confusion and a quizzical smile. I really don't know what the heck I'm doing. I continue to just stare at her even when she turns aways. The bus comes, and she walks in and I too. We she sits down and I sit down beside her. I just stare at her. She's the most beautiful creature on earth. I then realize I haven't said anything and I haven't looked at anything but her. I look up. An elderly couple is looking at me and they smile at me. I guess they can tell what I am thinking.

"Elizabeth" I finally start to talk. She turns to look at me "Ummm...this morning was uhh fun. What do you reccomend for me in the future as a teacher. That was my first class I have taught" she looks at me for a moment, her look is unreadable.

"Talk more. Even if the other teacher is barely tolerable" and with that she turns away from me and pulls out a book. Damn it she did hear me. I turn away from her. When her stop arrives she says goodbye. I hope this isn't the last time I'll see her.

**~Glossary~ **

*Sensei says is a judo game that we play at my Judo club, I'm unsure if anyone else plays it. But its loads of fun. Its like the game simon says, except its sensei says and incorporates judo techniques into the game. For example, Sensei says "right side forward rolling breakfall", this can be said in both Japanese and english and the players must know what it means. Another example is "Super Mario" ...well I guess thats copyrighted but who would know... and the players would have to do a super mario jump. I highly recommend this game to any judo club, because its really fun and works the player cardio. Its up to your imagination what you want to say. For my judo club some of the ones we use, Mario Jump, Super Mario, Sit, Back, Stand, Stomach, Left Side, Right Side, Rolling breakfall on either side (only if there is enough room).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been storming for several days nonstop. Elizabeth usually ran in the mornings but had been unable to for several days it was just not safe for her to go. Judo as well had been cancelled which had only been done once before several winters ago. Elizabeth sat at the window of her and Jane's apartment. She had gotten a letter from their father who had left their mother shortly after Elizabeth moved in with Jane. He too had been unable to deal with and their three youngest daughters. Believe me when I say that he had done everything he could possibly done and only been reacted with harsh words of hate. He was now traveling the world, currently visiting paris. Elizabeth sighed. She was alone in their apartment missing her father very much. Jane had been invited to visit Caroline that morning. They did not own a car so Jane had, had to take the bus. It was thunder storming. Elizabeth started to worry. Jane had left that morning and it was 5 in the evening. The phone rang. It was Charles.

"Hey Elizabeth!"

"Hey Charles!"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Jane is very sick. She has a very high fever and the chills. I believe it is because of the weather." Elizabeth was worried. Jane didn't get sick often. But when she did get sick she got very sick. "She is being taken good care of by our housekeeper..." Housekeeper? What on earth?! Elizabeth thought "and is welcome to stay as long as she likes" Charles finished.

"Would it be alright if I came to see Jane?" Elizabeth asked as she looked out of the window. Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky.

"Of course. It would be lovely if you came for a visit, would you like me to send the chauffeur to come and get you?"

"No. Thank you Charles but I would like to walk"

"Alright if you say so Elizabeth. I shall hope to see you soon!"

They hung up.

Elizabeth knew that Charles Bingley was the Charles Bingley whose family owned the biggest house on Netherfield street. It was quite a walk aways, but never the less Elizabeth grabbed her bag, which she was not entirely sure what was in it but she took it everywhere with her and it had everything she would need from band-aids to socks. (I wonder if it had a judo gi in it.. o.O)

Anyways the busses weren't running because of all the bad weather so Elizabeth braved the outdoors and walked to Netherfield street.

The outdoors were cold and wet. Elizabeth didn't mind though. Her one goal was to see Jane. When she finally arrived at 23 Netherfield street she saw Charles on the front porch awaiting her. Charles greeted her with an enthusiastic hello. And led her inside to see her sister. Elizabeth marveled at the size of Charles's house. On the way up to the third floor they ran into Darcy, Caroline and Rich. Darcy stood there in shock. She was here. At netherfield.

Darcy's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Elizabeth. She was here. I stood there in shock. Caroline muttered something about her skirt covered in mud. I looked. WAIT DID SHE WALK?! Why didn't anyone tell me she was coming? I would have drove her here. After a long silent awkward pause i finally said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Hello. What brings you here Elizabeth?" Damn it. Jane brings her here. Why am I so utterly bewitched by her.

"Jane brings me here William. I thought you would already know this." She called me by my first name. Oh My Gawd!

"Please call me Will." I say

"Alright, Will, I believe I am taking up your time. Please excuse me while I go see my sister" And with that she walked away following Charles. How could she say she was taking up my time?! She is worth all the time in the world to me.

Several hours later Elizabeth emerged from Jane's room.

She had changed her skirt for jeans. I'm going to loose it. Her hair which was previously down soaking wet was neatly french braided.

"How is Jane doing?" Charles asked her as she walked through the door way.

"Not well. I'm worried. Charles your kindness towards us is incredible and..."

Charles didn't let Elizabeth to continue.

"Elizabeth please don't worry. It is an honour to have you and your sister here"

Caroline was clearly annoyed.

"Elizabeth come walk around the room with me. Judo has been closed for almost a week and I believe exorcize will stimulate the brain and the body."

"What about reading?" Elizabeth cheekily said

Caroline clearly took this a mockery and didn't say anything and continued to walk around the room beside Elizabeth.

"William" Caroline said.

I hate when she calls me William. It never sounds quite right. But on the other hand when Elizabeth calls me William...well thats another story. My mind starts to wander. Then I am forced out.

"Would you care to walk around with us?"

"No. No, thank you" I say. What the hell Caroline, can't you see its easier for me to see Elizabeth from here rather then from beside her.

"Elizabeth, did you know that we have a dojo in our house?" Asked Caroline rather loudly, clearly letting me know that she was going to go train with Elizabeth. Hey that is not a bad idea to be honest. I haven't had the chance to go practice for a few days because Charles had not been compliant, neither had Richard and Caroline, I hate practicing with her.

I haven't practiced with Elizabeth before. Hummm I wonder if I could beat her... I'm at least a good head taller then her...

Before i can say something in response to Caroline, Caroline had dragged Elizabeth out of the room.

I look at Charlie. "Do you want to go practice too?" I ask trying to mask real desire to practice.

"I suppose we may as well, but you know I'm not allowed to practice with my sister*, so you'll have to be her partner at one point." He says cautiously, because he knows I don't enjoy practicing with Caroline. (If you're a judoka you'll know what I mean by this...Think about it. What hold downs are super awkward to do on anyone... and clearly Darcy is referring to these)

Charles' POV

It was clear to me Darcy had fallen for Elizabeth. He couldn't take her eyes off her. He was lost for words (which never happens to him) when he see's her. And of course his facial expressions told it all. It's about time too because I was starting to get worried. Had Caroline scared him that much to the point that he wasn't interested in women, I don't mean gay, I wouldn't care if he was or not, but just his general interest in dating, relationships and stuff. He's 17, and all the girls want him at the London club, I mean some girls at out club the only reason they come to judo is to see him, and to try to get him to notice them. I'm super happy for Darcy. I think they'd do well together, maybe it would get bad if they ever got into a fight...but that I don't have to worry about for Darcy, because he's head over heals in love with her. I can tell. 'Tolerable' indeed.

With any other lady I would tease Darcy endlessly and make him feel uncomfortable but I felt this time I shouldn't. I don't know why, maybe because this time Darcy is actually in love.

"Alright, lets go, we may as well since Elizabeth and Caroline are practicing" I say with out another word and I leave the room pretending not find any of this randomly practicing when Caroline in practicing strange.

Darcy's POV

I wonder if Charles knows. I know he's head over heals for Jane. But I wonder if he knows that I'm freaking crazy about Elizabeth. Why am I sitting here in this empty room? I get up and go to my room. I yank open my closet and look at my collection of Judo Gi's. I have 4 in total. Two of which I grew out of years ago and keep them for...well I really don't know. I guess for the memories. One is my first gi. Size double zero. Man was I really that small? The other is covered in blood staines from when Charlie and I decided to practice on the roof of my house. Not a good idea I have to say. My other two, well its simple, even you can guess. One is Blue, and the other is white**. Blue or white... I usually just grab the closest one near me but this time Elizabeth will see me. And I want to look nice for her...

Charlie knocks on my door.

"Darcy! Are you ready yet?" He sounds impatient. I grab the blue gi because Elizabeth is alway wearing a blue gi. I throw it on. And I grab my belt from one of the shelves.

"Yeah I'm almost" I say as I tie my belt and head for the door.

We jog down the hallway down to the basement. So let me tell you about the story of Charlies basement. When I was 8 and Charlie 9 we were aways practicing Judo, and then the incident on the roof happened and his dad cleaned out the basement and made a mini dojo. Since then we have been practicing down their.

Elizabeth's POV

I still can get over the fact Charlie has a dojo in his basement. That I have to say is freaking awesome. I wish I had one. Caroline and I had been practicing for about half an hour when Darcy and Charlie came down all dresses to practice. I smile from across the mat to them. Charlie smiles back with delight and Darcy well he just stands there glaring at me with his deep blue eyes. Why does someone so attractive and incredible at Judo have to be so flawed in character. Honestly. I look back at Caroline. She's still sticking her butt out. Damn. Well this ones simple, Ippon seoi nage*. Caroline is off balance forward, and ipon seoi nage is a forward throw and I can easily get kazushi* I may be able to throw her.

Charles' POV

I don't think Darcy ever thinks about which gi he is going to wear. But today I guess because of a certain lovely lady he did.

We walk down to the basement where the dojo is located. And we walk in. Caroline and Elizabeth are in the middle of randori practice. I see her smile at us from across the mat. I smile back. I look over to Darcy and he's just lost. He's just watching her as if she is some sort of mythical creature of the forest. He's just standing there like an idiot. I look back and I am able to have the honour to watch Elizabeth to execute one of her magnificent throws. I've seen these online before, but to see one of her throws being executed in person is spectacular.

You know those throws that you only get once a class. Like that one, is the perfect one, and then, you can't repeat it? Her throws are like that. But each throw is like that. Absolutely photo perfect. I look over to Darcy he is mesmerized.

For the next couple days when one of us isn't visiting Jane we're here in the dojo. The rain refuses to stop and has flooded some of the roads so the actual judo dojo isn't open. So much for the lovely summer weather we were to expect. Oh yes if you were wondering it is July 3rd by our second week of storming weather. And we're here until the start of September.

Here's how a usual day of practice goes.

Elizabeth is first down. Usually at like 6 in the morning. Darcy comes down at about 6 too, in his judo gi I must add, but doesn't do anything except watch her practice her rolling break falls and warm up like a love sick puppy. Elizabeth can't tell Darcy is in love with her. I don't blame her because he mostly just stairs at her the whole time which honestly can get kind of creepy. So at about 7:30am I come down and Elizabeth and I practice while Darcy sits still staring at Elizabeth and is scowling at me for being her partner. At like 8:30am we all go eat breakfast. And are joined by Caroline and Richard. After breakfast we all go back down and practice. I'm usually partners with Elizabeth or Darcy. Elizabeth is happy to be partners with any of us. But Darcy refuses to be her partner. Why? Who the hell knows. Excuse my language, I try my best not to swear, but honestly when your best friend is acting like Darcy, I think I ought to.

After 2 and a half weeks of rain and sickness, the rain stops and lovely Jane gets better. I was so worried about her. Jane and Elizabeth leave the next morning. We offer her our car but they refuse. So instead we walk them to the train station. And we say good bye there.

I hug Elizabeth and Jane. And Darcy well he shocked us all by also hugging them. Richard isn't a huggy guy so he shakes hands with them. And Caroline well she makes a big show of how much she loves them and will miss them. Of course we all know its completely fake. She secretly hates Elizabeth cause I think she can tell that Darcy is in love with her.

Glossary

Kazushi - is the word that asks if the opponent is off balance and if the Tori has set up for the throw and if the tori will be able to throw

Tori- is the thrower

Ippon Seoi Nage- another of the 67 official judo throws

*At my judo club you're not allowed to practice with your siblings. Its okay with you cousins, but not with siblings. I'm not entirely sure why. But I just know that you're not.

** For competitions one Judoka wears a blue gi and the other wears a white. This allows the views, referees etc... to be able to identify who is who during the match


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth's POV

"Jane honestly, you have to listen to me. Darcy couldn't stop finding fault with me. His continuous stare at me was not because he is in love with me. I mean how could he be in love with me when he clearly is always judging me and my throws, I mean how many people refuse to practice with you for two and a half weeks? That is not love Jane. That is hate." Jane just shook her head and left my room with no other comment. I turn off my light and go to sleep. Tomorrow judo is starting again. Thank God. I can practice with Charlotte and tell her what has happened. Perhaps she'll believe me about Darcy.

Darcy's POV

Netherfield feels so empty without her. I'm surprised that I let out a sigh. I wonder if she is thinking about me? I look out the window, the view from my room shows the city below. I wonder which apartment she lives in. If only I could go and tell her how much I...I love...I can't say it. She can't be mine, I live so far away from her and...what would Georgie say about her. I'm sure she would love her. I can't find fault in her. Her break falls are perfect. Her throws are better then mine. Her smile, and her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. They're green yet whenever I see them they seem to have changed into a different shade of green. And entangled with the green are other colours like blue and brown. I've never seen eyes like that before.

I lean my head against the window. I picture her in my mind. I miss her. I love her.

"I love you...Elizabeth" I whisper. I close my eyes and imagine her right here back at netherfeild with me, in my arms.

Elizabeth's POV

Wednesday had finally came. Jane and I were walking to Judo when Charlie pulls up beside us in his car.

"Would you care for a ride Jane and Elizabeth?" He asks with a smile that is impossible to say no to

"Oh, thank you, its very kind of you Charles" Jane says as she gets in the front seat with Charlie and I open the passenger door to see Darcy in the back. I slide in and look at Darcy. I smile at him and he smiles back. The car engine starts and we drive off to judo. Darcy and I sat in awkward silence. Jane and Charlie on the other hand were very talkative and were enjoying each others company.

Darcy's POV

I couldn't believe it. Elizabeth was sitting beside me. AND AND SHE SMILED AT ME SO SWEETLY. I am so perplexed that I can't help but smile back at her beautiful smile. I just continue to stare at her for the rest of the drive. I'm kind of disappointed when we're there.

We walk in and Sensei has planned a club tournament for the next class. We look at how we are categorized*.

Pool Black – C

Charles Bingley

Elizabeth Bennet

William Darcy

Charlotte Lucas

Winston Collins

Oh my gawd I have to face her. I have to face Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's POV

I look at the sheet. Pool Black – C. Oh shit. I have to face Winston. Damn it! He always steps on my feet, clearly doesn't know how to throw. His rolling break falls are like a white belt. How he got his black belt no one really knows. He just appeared in our club a couple weeks before the storm.

What I'm saying is mean, and I'm not a very mean person. But when you have practiced with Winston Collins you will understand what I mean by this.

"Well Elizabeth. I see that we have the honour of facing each other." I am surprised. I spin around and I see none other then Winston Collins.

"Indeed" I say, and without another word I walk towards the change room. But of course in all his glory Winston follows me and continues.

"Perhaps I may add that I would like to be partners with you today." I'm shocked. I'm Charlottes partner.

"I'm sorry Winston but I'm Charlottes partner."

"A change of partner never did anyone any harm I must say. My senesi Lady Catherine has complemented me on my throwing techniques. I feel you will be quite satisfied at my skills." I he continues. He's not going to back down is he?

I just walk away. Yeah its rude but I don't want to look at the top of his head anymore. Oh yeah I'm a good half a head taller then he is.

I go get changed and I get on the mat. Sensei Gardner is trying something new and is assigning partners today**. Oh dear. Please don't make me be partners with Darcy!

Darcy's POV

I held my breath when I heard sensei picking partners. It would be a huge honour to be Elizabeth's partner. I have spent the last 2 weeks just watching her practice. I'm no where near her level of judo. Oh my gawd. I can't stop thinking about her. I can't seem to think about anything these days, except her.

Charles's POV

The moment I hear sensei is picking partners I hide a smirk when I look over at Darcy and of course he's looking at Elizabeth as usual. I think he's holding his breath. I wonder what would happen if they were to be put as partners...There would definitely be some fire.

Darcy's POV

As Sensei Gardner chooses partners I'm shaking on the inside. I wonder if anyone can see me shaking.

"Charlotte and Charles" I hear

"Jane and Sam"

"Caroline and..." Please don't be me...there is a pause as Sensei looks around at all of us. "Winston" I have to hide a smirk. What a pair they would make. The names keep coming and then finally "Elizabeth and" I hold my breath "Will". I let go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I'm stuck like a statue on the spot. I see her glance at me. I slightly nod my head in recognition.

Charles's POV

"Elizabeth and...Will" I glance over and I see Darcy let out a breath of relief. Awww he definitely is in love with Elizabeth. I see her glance over at him and him nod back. He doesn't move to stand beside her. He just stands in his spot listening to the other names being called. What a pair they'd be if Darcy got the courage to ask her out.

My thoughts are interrupted when Sensei Gardner starts the class.

After the warm up (Still Charles's POV)

Newaza* time. The first thing we need a partner for. I look over at Darcy as he walks over to Elizabeth and they bow and sit back to back. Darcy's face is partly of fear and the other just struck dumb like he's with the love of his life. Dawww.

Darcy's POV

I don't know if Im full of fear or excitement. I'm partners with Elizabeth. The junior world champion. THE Elizabeth Bennet who has captured every single of my thoughts. My thoughts are interrupted by sensei gardeners "Hajime*" I turn around and face Elizabeth. She smile's and grabs my gi. I smile back and grab her gi. The way she grabs my gi makes my stomach go crazy like a roller coaster. I imagine her grabbing my shirt the way she grabbed my gi, and then kissing me deeply... I wonder how good she would be in bed...NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK OF THIS DARCY DAMN IT! THERE ARE KIDS IN THIS CLASS KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS AT A K+ LEVEL!

Charles's POV

I glance over at Darcy and Elizabeth from time to time and each time Darcy looks dumb founded and is staring at Elizabeth some how. Be that if he has her in a hold down, arm lock, choke, or something or if she has him in a hold down, arm lock, choke or something. There definitely is fire in there eyes. Each wants to beat the other. Darcy gets put in a hold down or something he's down for no more then 4 seconds. If Darcy gets Elizabeth in a hold down or something she is not down there for more then 3 seconds. I can't wait to see there randori. My money is on Elizabeth for sure. Even though she's a half a head shorter then Darcy and quite a bit skinnier then he is as well, she definitely can think on her feet fast and has the techniques needed to take down Darcy. When I practiced with Elizabeth I didn't stand a chance against her even though I'm at least 3 inches taller and have a larger body mass then she does.

Charlottes POV

Randori time. Everyone was standing on the side of the mat and sensei called out 3 pairs out for teens and 7 pairs out for kids. Darcy and Elizabeth were in those 3 pairs for teens. Everyone's eyes were on the two world junior champions face off.

They Bowed. And smiled and then grabbed each other's gi's. Both took a right handed grip, although Elizabeth has incredible left handed throws. Darcy attacks with O Soto Gari*, Elizabeth quickly counters him easily with Nidan Ko Soto Gari* But Darcy stays up although its easy to see Darcy was off balance. If I was facing her, I would have been thrown.

This continues of quite some time, attack counter but neither gets thrown. It gets super intense and there is fire in there eyes. Sensei Gardner clears the mat so everyone can watch two world junior champions go head to head. It is intense. No one can tell who will attack next and what will happen. Everyone around me is yelling and shouting and cheering them on. Attack, counter, another counter, and then another attack and counters. This continues for quite some time. It was as if Darcy and Lizzy were in there own world.

Darcy's POV

Elizabeth and I were in our own world. Everyone else had been drowned out. It was like we were back in Charles's basement dojo in the early morning. It was just Elizabeth and I. We attacked, countered, countered counters in a continuous flow. It was as if we were dancing doing judo. I saw the light in her eyes. I could tell Elizabeth was enjoying this as much as I did. Counter, counter counter. Suddenly I'm in the air. Then I do my break fall and I'm looking at the little kids. I look up and I see Elizabeth's hand out to help me up. What just happened?

Charles's POV

After at least an incredible 10 minutes of continuous counters and attacks and counter counter attacks*** Elizabeth finally throws Darcy with the most beautiful Harai Goshi I have ever seen in my life. It was a picture perfect throw. Everyone is silent for a moment. Darcy looks shocked that he had gotten thrown. He looks up at Elizabeth who offers him her hand to help him up. He takes it. They stand so close together it looks like they're going to kiss. Then Elizabeth, I guess she notices there proximity to each other, steps back. Darcy steps back. They bow, and shake hands, and smile and everyone starts to clap, cheer and scream. It was an incredible match.

Glossary

Harai Goshi- another of the 67 official judo throws, and personally one of my favourites, its beautiful to see in photos if its done right

Nidan Ko Soto Gari - another of the 67 offical judo throws

O Soto Gari – another of thr 67 official judo throws

Hajime – The Japanese word of start in judo

Newaza – Ground work which is hold downs, escapes, chokes, arm locks ect...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry I'm in exams so I haven't posted for a while :P Sorry :O**

**~2ndEnding**

Chapter 6

A few days later.

Elizabeth's Day : Elizabeth really didn't do much during the summer. She mostly sat on the metal stares which acted like a balcony for her, Jane and the other neighbours, because no one ever came up the stares and each apartment had a small landing on the stairs. Anyways Elizabeth mostly read all day. She would bring a table and chair outside through the window to the stairs and sit and read for most of the day. In the morning's Elizabeth would go for a nice long walk through the park which was situated across the street from her and Jane's apartment, which was quite convenient for Elizabeth. On this day in particular Elizabeth had run into George Wickham, they had, had a nice conversation until Elizabeth asked why he had left the London club. And he told the story of he and Darcy.

"Darcy and I were very close. We grew up together and started Judo together as well. Last summer when I was to get my black belt, the week before Darcy and I had a huge fight about some girl that I was seeing. He didn't think it was appropriate. And Darcy since he was one of the testers for my black belt failed me when the two other judges had passed me with very good grades. I did argue against this and since the London club knew of our friendship they denied me a retest and now I have to wait another 4 years*. As well Darcy had told them what I had done to this girl I was seeing, and lied about how I had beat her, when really she did BJJ** and we were only sparring***. So I was banned from the London club. So I moved out here for a fresh start. I guess I can't get away from Darcy"

Elizabeth was very befuddled and was honestly shocked at this story. Why would Darcy stop George from getting his black belt, and stopping him from seeing a girl. George was very kind and wasn't the type of person who would hurt anyone.

Elizabeth couldn't read on the balcony today. She was so angry at Darcy. She told Jane the whole stoy and she too was very surprised at Darcy's actions. To make Elizabeth's mood brighter Jane told Elizabeth about how she was seeing Charlie for tea.

Darcy's Day: I awaken from a dream about Elizabeth and I. We were just walking and talking in the park. It was really nice. Then when I go to kiss her I awake. It's unfair. I want to be able to know what it is like to taste her sweet lips on mine. I can't stop thinking about her. What is wrong with me?

I get out of bed. I look at the clock, its 6:30am. Wow its early. I walk downstairs to the dojo in the basement. Its empty. I would come down here every morning and see her, here, practicing her breakfalls. And shes just incredible. Why did they have to go? I bow on to the mat and sit down exactly where she had been. I sit here for a long time. I really don't know how long, but Charlie comes down and starts to talk. I'm totally zoned out. And I just stare at him like in a trance.

Charles POV of Darcy's Day: I come down to the dojo at around 9 looking for Darcy. I see him just sitting in the centre of the mat. I start to talk about the idea Caroline and I had of having a party tomorrow. Darcy really isn't listening to me, he looks at me with an expression of what the hell are you saying on his face. Poor guy, he's truthfully in love with this girl. I grab Darcy's shoulders and shake him. "FITZWILLIAM DARCY. CAROLINE AND I ARE HOSTING A PARTY TOMORROW NIGHT HERE. GO CALL ELIZABETH AND INVITE HER AND JANE!" And with that he snapped.

"Wait what?!" He said in shock.

"Party. Here. Tomorrow Night! Elizabeth. Invite her. Call her!" I say. And I walk away.

Back to Darcy's POV of his day: I sit there on the mat. And then it hits me. A Party. Tomorrow. Invite Elizabeth. I don't even have her number! I jump up and run after Charlie.

"Wait!" I yell towards him. "Can I come with this afternoon when you're going to see Jane?"

"There we go." He answers "Now are you going to tell me you're in love with Elizabeth or do I have to force it out"

I stand there dumb founded. "Am I really that obvious?" I blurt.

"Darcy, you're horrible at keeping secrets." he answers. "Also, yes, you can just as long as you actually talk to her and not just sit and stare at her"

I don't sit and stare at her do I?

Yeah I probably do.

I thank Charlie, and run up the stares to my room and look through my closet for something decent to wear. I end up choosing a plaid blue shirt. Its summer so I role up the selves and unbutton the first two buttons at the top to expose some skin. I wonder if Elizabeth will like this.

Charles POV of Darcy's day: I honestly have never seen Darcy like this. He chose something nice to wear to see Elizabeth. He was shaking a bit. Why I have no idea. So we got into my car and I drove over to Jane and Elizabeth's apartment. Jane was waiting on the steps outside there apartment. She looked absolutely sunning. She too knew why Darcy was here and told him that she was upstairs on the back metal stares.

Darcy's POV of his day: What was Elizabeth doing on the back stairs? I walk into there apartment**** go up the inside stares. I pause and look around. The apartment is small but cozy. On the walls it has several photos of Jane and Elizabeth and other of there family. Wow, they have three other sisters. I didn't know about that. I see a bedroom with its door open, I walk over, and on the door there are wooden letters that say "Elizabeth". I walk into the room. Its small but this is Elizabeth's place. I see her Gi neatly folded on her bed along with other clothes that need to be put away. Stacks and stacks of book are piled around the room. Her walls are covered in post cards and christmas lights to illuminate this small room. I still haven't found Elizabeth. I walk out of the room and thats when I see her. She's sitting outside on metal stares wearing a white summer dress reading. The wind is moving her hair slightly into her face and sun is shining on her in the most perfect way. Its incredible, its like something out of a photo. But this is real. My Elizabeth is real. I walk over to the window and step out. She looks up from her book, and stands to greet me. And I am lost for words. I had planned on saying "Hey! Jane said you were here" and then invite her to the party, but I am so mesmerized by Elizabeth that any thought of anything is gone.

Elizabeth's POV

I don't know what Darcy was doing. But he looked hot. Yes. I said it. The person I hate the most was so spectacularly hot that I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to say. The colour shirt was the perfect colour to make his blue eyes look even bluer. And there were a couple buttons unbuttoned at the top of his shirt that revealed some skin. Oh my gawd,I couldn't believe how hot he looked. Why does someone so incredibly attractive and good at judo have to be so flawed in character! Its so not fair.

"Hey" I say finally breaking the awkward silence.

Darcy is surprised in hearing me speak "Elizabeth" He says

"Should we go for a walk?" I ask him as I point to the park behind the apartment.

He doesn't answer. "Please sit" I say gesturing to the other chair across from mine. "Oh...no...thanks Elizabeth." We stand there awkwardly, and I see Jane and Charlie walk in and start to watch this scene from the corner of my eye. Darcy doesn't notice and just stands there staring at me. We stand there for a few moment more and then I say "Do you want to go join Jane and Charlie?" he seems surprised, he looks over and says "N..no, no thanks. I'm going to go" and with that he walks down the metal stares. I watch him go down a few flights till he reaches the bottom and starts to walk towards the park. By this time Jane and Charlie are at my sides.

"What on earth have you done to Darcy?" Charlie asks.

"I...I have no idea" I answer.

"He's in love with you Elizabeth" Jane says. And Charlie nods in agreement.

I'm just dumbfounded. "Impossible. Why the hell does he stare so critically at me?"

Charle's POV

Darcy blew it. He just stood there dumbfounded again, and slightly freaked her out. So I continue to visit with Jane, Elizabeth goes to her room and reads. But I do remember to invite them to the party.

Darcy's POV

I left because I couldn't control myself any longer. Any longer I would have kissed her. I swear I would have. She was so beautiful. Oh my gawd. I walk back to Charles's place. By the time I get there he's waiting for me on the front steps.

"Darcy" He says with a smile on his face.

"Hey" I say

"What was that." I knew what he was referring to but I pretended not to know. "What?" I ask.

"You just standing not talking to Lizzy"

I'm silent for a while and I look at the ground. Knowing he is waiting for an explanation. "I... I don't know. She was so beautiful. If I didn't leave Charlie, I would have kissed her."

And with that I look up and I see him smiling ear to ear.

"Well she's coming to the party tomorrow, so maybe you can talk to her there" Charlie leaves me standing again. Elizabeth, what have you done to me?

Glossary

* black belt testing happens every 4 years at my club. If you fail you can ask for a retest if you have a good argument. If not you have to wait another 4 years.

**BJJ – Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu

***another word for fighting another martial artist but with control and for fun


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone, sorry for not updating for so long. I have had exams and a new semester starting and with that so much chemistry homework! Oh my gawd so much chemistry!ASDFGHJJKL! Please forgive me :)**

Darcy's POV

I awake the next morning. Sleep had eluded me.

Today was the day.

The day that I was going to ask Elizabeth to go out with me. I have to otherwise I will die inside.

You know that feeling when you can't get that one person out of your head and you cant do anything or say anything without the thought of them. This has been Elizabeth for me. I swear she controls the universe. I didn't sleep (that I can recall) last night. I get out of my bed and look in the mirror. Oh gawd there are bags under my eyes. How can one person have so much power over me?! Its early, about 6 in the morning. I decide it would be best for me to get outside and go for a run in the park. On the other side of the park Elizabeth lives. Perhaps I could catch a glimpse of her before tonight.

I had been running for a good hour and a half, I find a really nice secluded hill spot in the park where I can see the entire city as the sun rises. Its absolutely beautiful. I keep jogging up the hill until I get to the top. And there I see who I've been wanting to see for so long.

Elizabeth.

My Elizabeth.

She's in shorts and a light blue t-shirt, her hair is up in a pony tail like she has it at judo. Her back is turned to me. She's watching the sun rise. A light wind blows and it blows lose strands of her hair. I'm going to die. She's perfect in every way. And to be able to watch her as the sun rise is the best thing that ever could have happened to me today.

She doesn't look back but she knows I'm there.

"Morning Darcy" she says, she doesn't turn around she just watched the city below her start to awaken from its sleep.

"Please, Elizabeth, call me Will" I say as I walk up beside her. I look over at her. Her cheeks are a little flushed and her eyes are so incredibly beautiful that I get lost in them for a moment, then I realize I'm starring at her again so I turn away and watch the city.

We stand there in silence. Its not awkward, its like it was meant to be.

I turn back to her after a while.

"Are you going to Charlies party tonight?"

"I don't know. I know Jane is going. And you are going?"

"Yes. I have to. I'm staying at Charlies."

She nods her head "I'll see you later then Will" and she starts to run off.

Is she going to Charlies party because I'm going?

WOAH WAIT. DOES THIS MEAN SHE LIKES ME BACK?!

Elizabeth's POV

I awaken early. I look at my clock. Its almost 6am. I decide a nice long run could help me clear my head from a certain pride filled person. Ugh Darcy. Why does he feel it necessary to come into my life and make me feel awkward! The park is rather large. I know that I live on one side of the park and that Charlies place is on the other side of the park, meaning if I stay on this side of the park the chances of me running into Darcy are much less. I know Darcy runs in the park sometimes. Charlie and I were talking about running and I found out that he and Darcy run together.

I had been running for about half an hour when I run into George. I ask him if he is going to Charlies party, but he says that he and Darcy need to be apart because they never get along anymore. Its a shame, I would love to have had him at the party. He tells me I should go because Jane may need some moral support as well as I should have fun. Oh I love how George thinks of others, like my sister, unlike a certain pride filled judoka I know. I don't understand how an incredible judoka like Darcy has some serious social issues?! I don't understand how he can seem so kind, caring and nice on TV and yet in person he's so cold. I turn my music up and I run up this secluded hill off the beaten track. If I run this hill fast enough I will be able to see the morning sun rise over the city. Its my favourite place to go in this park and I'm happy that I won't see Darcy at it. I get to the top. Its still dark. I watch as I see the colour slowly change and the sun beams burst over the horizon. Its so beautiful. But then this moment is ruined as I hear a crack. I turn around and I see none other then Darcy running up the hill. Of all the freaking people who live in this city of 23,000 people I have to see him! I turn away and continue to watch the sun rise for a bit. As the sun get higher I decide to say good morning. Even if I don't like someone I still have to be nice to them, cause maybe that will help change them, well at least thats what Jane says.

"Morning Darcy" I say without turning around. I don't want to see his face yet. Considering that I'm going to Charlies party and I will have to deal with seeing his face all night I don't need to see it yet.

"Please, Elizabeth, call me Will" he says back to me and walks up beside me. He looks at me for a bit, but I don't look back at him. I wish he'd stop starring at me. Its actually really annoying. He eventually turns away and watches the city and we stand there and say nothing.

We stand there in silence. Its so awkward, I don't understand why he feels it necessary to come into every aspect of my life! I can deal with judo, but my time is my time where I can be alone and clear my head of everything. And he just decides to interrupt my time and stand in awkward silence with me.

He turns back to look at me after a while.

"Are you going to Charlies party tonight?" he asks.

"I don't know." I answer, without knowing what to say to him, I just want him to go away "I know Jane is going. And you are going?"

"Yes. I have to. I'm staying at Charlies." he answers.

I decide I've had enough. He's clearly not going to leave me alone, so I guess I'll have to leave him.

"I'll see you later then Will" I say. And then I turn and start to run down the hill.

I know I seem rude, but honestly what would you do if you were in my situation.

* * *

**Coming in the next chapter...**

"ELIZABETH BENNET I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Later that day...

Jane's POV

I am very excited about Charlies party.

And I think Lizzy is too.

Not because of William being there but just to be able to go to a party where you dress up and dance in an actual ballroom.

Charlie got a little too excited and decided to make his party a fancy dress party.

Meaning we got to wear dresses and the guys got to wear suits.

I'm really excited.

Charlie is so sweet and so kind, he's such a gentleman. I really like him.

I am really excited about seeing Charlie dressed up as well :)

But I'm super curious about how Lizzy and William will react to each other. There has been some serous fire in there eyes. I can not believe that Lizzy won't admit that William's in love with her. She thinks that he's finding fault. I'm almost certain that she has had his heart since the moment he walked into the dojo and saw her throw Charlotte.

I glance at the clock on the microwave. Its 6:30pm. We should probably get ready to go. I get up and look outside, its raining, so I close all the windows and the curtains and then I go in search of Lizzie.

I find her asleep in her bed. I awaken her and tell her to get ready to go to the party. She seems reluctant at first but then complies and gets ready.

Charlie's POV

I'm so worried. I hope Jane will like how I've decorated things. I've been pacing back and forth for a good two hours! Darcy keeps telling me to stop pacing but I CAN'T I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!

The first guests start to arrive. The people who I have invited are mostly people that I've met from Judo and some of my old friends. Where is Jane?! My phone beeps. Its a text from Lizzy saying that they're on there way. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Darcy's POV

Charlie won't stop pacing. I should probably sit him down...

I go and grab a chair and place Charlie in the chair.

"Charlie. Look at me. Jane will be here in less then 5 minutes. You have to relax. She has loved everything you have done for her. She will love this. She loves you. Don't worry. And gawd damn it stop pacing! You're freaking me out!"

I try to stay as calm and composed as possible. But really its hard man! I get what charlie is feeling waiting for Jane. At least he knows she likes him back. As for me I have to ask Elizabeth tonight otherwise I will die inside not knowing if she likes me back even half as much as I care for her.

Charlotte's POV

I watched on the sideline as that night unfolded. When Lizzie and Jane arrived, they were greeted by an ecstatic Charlie. Soon after Lizzie joined me on the side lines to watch as Jane and Charlie danced there hearts out. They are so cute. I hope that they will end up together. Anyways Lizzie and I watched Jane and Charlie dance on the side lines and talked about anything, from clothing to the social and political aspects of the Vietnam war, yes this is what we talk about when Lizzie is avoiding the topic of one certain person who is in love with her and she can't see it! As the evening progresses I notice out of the corner of my eye that Will Darcy is situated exactly diagonal from Lizzy. He's watching her as suspected.

I can not believe that she doesn't see that he is in love with her. He's looking at her all the time and I don't even know what to say to you! She's totally oblivious to this fact!

It had to be around 8:50pm when the slow dances started. Winston Collins asked me to dance. Despite the fact that I didn't want to Lizzy urged me to go dance cause I had been sitting all night. So I went and danced. And this is when out of the corner of my eye I saw Will approach Lizzy and ask her to dance. She was shocked. She was so shocked that she said yes.

Darcy's POV

When I saw Elizabeth and Jane come in a taxi I had to leave. I couldn't do it. Elizabeth was wearing a nice blue dress and she was so beautiful. I ran upstairs and watched from the top of the staircase. She is so unbelievably beautiful. No matter what she wears. Her judo gi to just normal clothes. Man, what have I come to?! Running away from her because I know I can't control myself. I'm like a kid again! I'm seventeen. I should be able to deal with this girl. But I can't. Once Elizabeth goes into the ball room I stand up and get my grounds again. Damn it! Why does my body have to react at the most inconvenient times. I can't go downstairs like this. I wait at the top of the stairs until I am presentable.

When I am finally presentable I see Elizabeth across the room talking with Charlotte. I can't heal what they are talking about, I wish I could. I stand here in the diagonal corner watching Elizabeth. She's so beautiful. Why does she have to torture me! Eventually Winston Collins asks Charlotte to dance. This is my cue. Its now or never Will. I take a deep breath and I walk over to Elizabeth. She's sitting down watching her sister and Charlotte dance across the dance floor. She then looks up at me. Her eyes sparkle in the light and whatever piece of my heart I had left she has captured. My moth goes dry. I can't comprise a proper sentence when she looks so incredible.

"Elizabeth, would you care to dance?" I eventually spit out in a hurried manor.

She is silent. She looks shocked. I want to die. I'm about to run away and go cry in my room, when she says yes. Its actually a "sure" but still. I hold out my hand. And she takes my hand. I hope my hand isn't sweaty. What have I done. Her hand fits in my hand perfectly. Its like its made just for me. Her hands are cold. We walk out to the dance floor as the next slow song begins. She wraps her arms around my neck and I place my arms on her hips. I can feel everyone's eyes are on us. But all I look at is Elizabeth.

Charlie's POV

I can't believe Darcy got the guts to ask Elizabeth to dance. I really thought he would just chicken out and go sit in his room and channel surf for the rest of the night. Then get really upset that he never asked her to dance. But he man-ed up and asked her to dance.

Everyone's eyes were on them. Mostly because of shock, because the William Darcy we all know does not dance with anyone. Nevertheless fall in love with people. He can't take his eyes off of her. She is kinda looking at him kinda just zoning out at the same time. Neither of then talked, and they both ignore the fact that everyone's eyes are on them. After there dance they kinda looked at each other, smiled and then Elizabeth went one way and Darcy the other.

Darcy's POV

Our dance was really nice, she kinda looked at me from time to time, and she smelled so good! Is that weird to say?! Anyways the entire dance I was trying to figure out a way to tell her that I'm in love with her. But my tongue got tied, and all of my words just got messed up, and my heart was going crazy that I swear she could hear my heart beating so fast and so loud. When the song finished we looked at each other, she smiled at me, and then went somewhere. I stood there for a moment and then went the opposite direction. But then once I got to the side I went to look for her again, but she was no where to be found. I eventually asked Charlotte and she said that she didn't know. So I just left the ball room and went outside, and there she was in Charlies giant backyard. The rain had stopped and she had taken her shoes off, to let her bare feet touch the grass as she looked up at the sky. There were still some clouds but most of them had cleared up and you could see some of the stars. The garden lights lit up the back yard but Elizabeth was a little farther out of the light. The only reason I could see her was because of the garden lights, they illuminated her figure. She is so beautiful. I walk over to her. She's a little startled when she sees me but looks back up at the sky.

"Its too warm inside, so I came out here for some fresh air." She says.

"Yeah, me too" I say without any real clue in what I am saying.

We stand there in silence then I finally turn to her. She looks at me, she looks confused. I don't have any words. I don't know what to do, so I just... kiss her.

Charlotte's POV

I am having a wonderful time dancing when I realize that Lizzie is gone. I decide to go in search of her. I ask around but no one has seen her. Jane notices that it has stopped raining and wonders perhaps Lizzy has gone outside, so I walk toward the back yard and I see Darcy. He's watching Lizzy. Shes farther out in the garden looking at the sky. I watch in the door way as Darcy walks over to Lizzy. She comments about how warm it was inside, and needed fresh air. Darcy replies with "yeah me too". I don't think that he has any real idea in what he is saying. They then turn away from each other and stand in silence. I'm about to go back to the ball room when we see Darcy turn to Lizzie. She looks confused and turns to look at him. They kinda just look at each other and then, Darcy leans over and kisses Lizzie. I am shocked. Because not in a million years did I think that Darcy would have the guts to kiss Lizzie. Its not a short kiss, and its not a long kiss either because Lizzie is shocked. Once she realizes what's going on she pulls away and just looks at Darcy for a moment. I think I'd better go back to the ball room. I quietly close the back door and walk back the the ball room. Oh my gawd. I can not believe what I saw.

Darcy's POV

She stops the kiss after a few moment and just looks at me. I can't read the expression on her face. I open my mouth and nothing comes out. She is still looking at me in shock. I then just blurt out everything that is going on in my head.

Elizabeth's POV

I pull away from Darcy. I can't believe we just kissed. I stare at Darcy and he stares back, I think he is equally shocked about what has just happened. He opens his mouth, nothing comes out. I am so shocked. I thought he hated me?! What the heck! I look at Darcy and he starts to talk.

"Despite everything, the circumstances of your family and how they would affect my family. My birth rank compared to yours. And the criticism that we would get from many family and friends, the fact we live miles apart and are from competing judo clubs, I am willing to put this aside..." I interrupt.

"I don't understand..." I say really really really hurt in what he is saying. He just insulted my family and our friends!

"Elizabeth Bennet I am in love with you."


End file.
